


[Podfic] Security Through Obscurity

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] Gertrude Robinson, Actual MLIS [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Horror, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, careful planning, poor archival practices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 08:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic of "Security Through Obscurity" by j quadrifrons (Jenavira).Gertrude Robinson is very good at her work. Exactly what her work is...is a different question.





	[Podfic] Security Through Obscurity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Security Through Obscurity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229343) by [j_quadrifrons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_quadrifrons/pseuds/j_quadrifrons). 



## MP3

**To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/securitythroughobscurity/01.%20Security%20Through%20Obscurity.mp3)  
  
| 5 MB | 0:07:08


End file.
